


Multiverse

by waterthemelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Basically, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Hero! Hinata, Isekai AU, Romance, Slow Burn, demon general! Kuroo, here i am with yet another probable abandoned work dont mind me, mostly like a crack, so with the help of yachi he tries to not die, villager! Yachi, where demon general kuroo knows he'll get killed by the hero in this game like world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: The last thing Yachi Hitoka remembers is the flashing headlights blinding her and the feeling of unbearable pain. Where her head meets the wet asphalt road, she wakes in a field of flowers.As Villager B, Yachi lives a relatively peaceful life, adjusting to her new world while still retaining memories from her previous life. Things change when she befriends the Demon General and finds out his destiny.Working with the Hero destined to kill her friend, can she change the story-line?





	1. The Beginning

A screech sounded from above the treetops. A gust of air blew and pushed her back. The basket was flung away from her hands and the contents spilled on the forest floor. A bottle of jam cracked on a rock while the sandwiches were soiled in the dirt.

Yachi Hitoka did not like quests at all.

She had dropped the items and the griffin was on her tail, with the intention to kill. It screeched once more and Hitoka yelped as she stepped into a clearing. She jumped back into the shade as something whizzed on top of her. It was probably the griffin that had moved so fast. It must have wanted to catch her and then take her to its babies maybe where she would have been shredded apart and God knows perhaps only her bones would remain to decorate the nest and-

While Hitoka was sketching out her probable future, the griffin was snapping its beak at the treetops underneath where she hid. She pressed her back against the bark of a tree. She only had a small dagger which she had earned from a low-level quest. It wasn’t as if she was supposed to do quests. Villagers were to stay in the vicinity and provide the Hero with information. Not enter the Forbidden Forest and activate the quest. But even though Hitoka looked like a typical Villager B, she wasn’t exactly one.

She wondered what she could have done to be sent into a game-like world. Not to mention that she still possessed memories from her life before. Of course, that also included the last time she was in _her_ world. The details of her last moments there were stark and yet still so faded. She remembered the loud horns of the cars, she had heard someone yell and she remembered hearing sirens from afar. But what she remembered most was the pain of being hit hard, like a metal fist had punched her and broken some part of her. She remembered the smell of the asphalt. It had been raining. She had felt the rain drops on her face while her eyes slowly shut.

And opened in a wide field of flowers.

A tree near her fell. Hitoka shrunk in her place, clutching the dagger as if it was the only thing that separated her from the impending doom. Another gust of wind blew past her, pushing her away from the trees into the clearing. The griffin swept low towards her. Hitoka stumbled with her dagger. This was probably the end.

However, something flew past the corner of her eye and it pierced the griffin. The griffin, too stunned to react, fell on the ground. A few of its feathers broke off from its wings and Hitoka jumped back, positioning her dagger. The griffin was shot at the side, a long spear had pierced through its body. Black blood was dripping, and the creature collapsed on the ground.

“That was easy.”

Hitoka whipped her head towards the voice. A man was seated on one of the branches of the tree. Two horns protruded from his head, his dark messy hair covering most of his face. He wore a red cloak over his black clothes, which seemed far too luxurious to be obtained from the nearby weapons shops and quests. His gaze met Hitoka’s and he grinned as if he had met his mark.

Her hold on her dagger tightened as the man- demon, or whatever he was jumped down and landed gracefully. He made his way to her in a carefree swagger.

“And what do we have here? Shouldn’t villagers stay in their cottages?”

Hitoka pointed her dagger at him. “S-stay back!”

Her legs shook as the man came closer. It was only when he stepped into the clearing and the sun’s rays shone on his face that Hitoka recognized him.

Before her was the Demon General. _THE DEMON GENERAL,_ her mind screamed, _THE DEMON GENERAL WHO HAS KILLED HEROES AND WORKS UNDER THE DEMON KING._

If this was the world where she was from, Hitoka could have darted into a nearby grocery store. Or called the police, because it was the logical thing to do when threatened right?

But of course, she had to be in a forest which had the word ‘forbidden’ in its name, her only path of escape blocked by a dead griffin that had tried to eat her and with a small dagger that would probably be better for cutting tomatoes rather than be used as a weapon. And her opponent was none other than a demon general that everyone in her village feared.

If you crossed paths with the Demon General, you wouldn’t return alive. You would probably be part of his undead army _after_ he killed you and that wasn’t a very nice occupation. Hitoka would rather have her job as the helper of the local grocer. But didn’t that job lead her to this area?

Maybe she needed a job change.

But preferably without the requirements of being dead and then undead.

The Demon General was now towering over her. Hitoka shivered as she noticed that his eyes had a hint of red.

_He was going to kill her._

“C-can you at least send the herbs I got for my boss back in the village? I don’t think people welcome the undead in my village.” Hitoka stuttered. She couldn’t find the strength to attack him. He would probably use his magic to deflect the attack easily and then perhaps use her own dagger to carve out her organs or something. She shuddered at the thought.

“You can go yourself. I won’t hurt you. Besides I got my work done fast thanks to you.” The Demon General shrugged and turned to the dead griffin. He whistled and Hitoka jumped as she noticed red eyes gleaming from the forest. The eyes turned into dark figures and the dark figures turned to men who wore the sigil of the Demon King.

They marched to the griffin and Hitoka stepped aside from their way. Some men began to pull the spear from the griffin’s body, while others began to set up stones. Hitoka noticed the markings on the stones and realized that they were runes to help amplify magic. They were probably going to use them to help move the griffin’s giant body.

The men seemed busy with the work in front of them and Hitoka scanned the area for the Demon General. For one moment he had been there right beside her, and then the next moment he was gone. She gulped. This could be her chance to get away from him and his army while they were busy with the griffin. Even though the Demon General did say he wouldn’t hurt her, but the villagers did mention that he was a liar. So, he could just be making her lose her guard only to kill her later when he’s free.

Hitoka sheathed her dagger and took a step back. She clasped her hands behind her back and tried to casually walk back into the forest, away from the clearing which was now swarming with soldiers.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Hitoka froze. She turned and saw the Demon General right behind her.

“Um…I was just stepping out of the way…and it’s getting late, so I thought I should go…” Hitoka began rambling, “I also have a cat which needs to be fed…so um…please let me go free?”

The Demon General held out his hand and Hitoka stopped speaking. He was holding out the basket that she had dropped while being chased by the griffin. The jar of jam was not cracked, and the sandwiches seemed perfectly fine. She took the basket from him and found the herbs tucked in the handkerchief. Everything seemed untouched. She must have been gaping at the contents as the Demon General coughed.

Hitoka looked up with wide eyes. “How…”

“Magic.” The Demon General shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. But then he squared his shoulders and grabbed her hand to prevent her from running. “It’s interesting though…there is no such thing as cats in this world.”

Hitoka inwardly cursed at herself. Of course, there weren’t any cats here! They had other species with different names as pets. Cats were not known here. Instead they had felines with snake-like tongues and legs like a bird’s. There were other types of feline creatures with long legs but with little to no fur with large round eyes. It had taken a while for Hitoka to get used to such pets around in the village. But it seemed strange. Why did the Demon General say ‘cat’ as if he knew exactly what it was despite it not existing in this world?

The Demon General released her hand. “Well, that explains why you willingly stepped into the Forbidden Forest.” He put his hands on his hips and smirked. “I’ll escort you back home.”

“Really, that’s not necessary…thank you…but-.” Hitoka began to make up some excuse but a gust of wind pushed her towards the Demon General. A hole opened right below them, and she screamed as they fell into the darkness.

.

.

.

. 

The last time Hitoka had felt awful was during her commute back home from a late meeting. It was a weekend and her subway carriage had been jam-packed with the loudest tourists. The journey was long, and she had felt out of breath, being squeezed in a corner while being afraid of the nearest drunk tourist to start yelling at her in a foreign language if she bumped into them.

The pit where she fell from now felt like that a bit. Instead of angering a drunk tourist and being nearly squeezed to death, she had all the space in the world probably. But she still clung onto the Demon General while shrieking at the top of her lungs. If he seemed bothered by it, Hitoka was too busy worried about crashing. And if she survived, she was worried about being killed by the very general whose shirt she had grabbed so tightly.

A hand had wrapped around her and suddenly the darkness had warped into green grass and familiar surroundings. Hitoka blinked and realized she was back in front of her village. She felt a bit odd, as if the angle had changed from where she usually saw the very scene before her.

“Now that wasn’t so bad.” The familiar playful voice said from below her and Hitoka gasped.

The Demon General had been holding her up in his arms while she still clung to his chest. Her feet were very far from the ground below. She squirmed and the Demon General gently let her down.

“I am very sorry!” Hitoka bowed. Well, her brief life as a clueless villager was nice as far as it had lasted. She didn’t have any regrets for this life unlike her first death.

“You’re really not from here, are you.” The Demon General stated, rather than a question.

Hitoka looked up and saw him holding her basket, while studying her face.

“What…do you mean by that?”

The Demon General shrugged. He smiled, but now it seemed more pained than the playful smirk he had before. “No one really believes me because they’re either too busy screaming or attacking me. It’s fine, just go back from where you came from.” He extended the basket to her and she took it from him.

He turned to leave, but Hitoka found herself pulling at his cape. Her fingers brushed against the soft fabric and a small ‘wait’ escaped her lips. Why she was doing this, Hitoka did not know. She wanted to kick herself as the Demon General turned around to face her once more.

“What is it?”

“I will believe you.” Hitoka looked into his eyes, hoping that she sounded sincere. “You saved me back there, I think I can believe you if it’s reasonable enough…”

The Demon General blinked before he squared his shoulders and leaned forward. “So…if I told you my name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I woke up as the Demon General in this world after I died in another world- would you believe me little villager?”

Hitoka’s mouth fell wide open. “Me too!”

This time, it was the Demon General’s- or rather Kuroo’s turn to look stunned. His face scrunched up with an expression full of suspicion.

“Me too,” Hitoka repeated, “I don’t know why this happened, but I think I died back in another world and woke up in this place as a villager.”

“Where did you die?”

“Tokyo, near my apartment. I got hit by a car.”

“This sounds extremely ridiculous, but I got hit by a car too.”

Hitoka couldn’t believe it. Standing before her was probably a person who belonged from the same world as her. He knew what a car was, and he seemed familiar with Tokyo. None of the villagers were able to grasp the very idea of a car nor had they ever heard of the city Tokyo or the country Japan. Had she finally found someone like her?

Kuroo seemed to be thinking the same. He now seemed less intimidating with his face lit with something that Hitoka couldn’t seem to place. Was it relief? Happiness? Disbelief?

“Finally.” He murmured and before Hitoka could say anything else, he had lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

Hitoka let out a yelp and was about to scream but a look at Kuroo’s face stopped her. He was laughing as he spun her around. He let her go shortly after and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really happy.” He admitted. “After being labelled as the Demon General for so long, at least there’s someone else who can call me by my name. Which reminds me, what is your name?”

“Yachi Hitoka.” Hitoka replied. “I’m really happy too that I met someone from the same place.”

“Yachi-san.” Kuroo beamed, the red hue from his eyes now nowhere. Hitoka found him looking more human than before, none of that intimidating aura surrounded him. He seemed to be so happy, that Hitoka hated herself for asking the next question.

“Kuroo-san, I’m guessing that you didn’t want to be the Demon General. So, why are you being just like him?”

At this, Kuroo’s face darkened. “It’s not that I have a choice…” he ran a hand through his unruly hair. “I have to return back. My men must be done by now.” He gave her a small, sad smile. “Can you say my name again?”

Hitoka felt guilty for ruining his mood. He seemed so joyous just a moment ago and she had thrown dirt all over it. So, she repeated the name she addressed him as.

“Kuroo-san.”

“My full name please. Without the honorifics.”

Hitoka straightened a bit. She felt a bit hesitant to say it but seeing his sorrowful face she wondered for how long he had been addressed as the feared Demon General.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo gave her a warm smile. “Thank you, Yachi-san.”

He gave her a bow, and with a snap of his fingers, a hole cleaved in the air. He stepped inside it and let it swallow him whole. Hitoka stood there, watching it all with a stunned expression, her basket nearly slipping from her hands.

Just like that, Kuroo Tetsurou had entered her life. And just like that, he had left.

Hitoka wondered if she would meet him again.


	2. Entrance to the Demon Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi unknowingly meets the main heroes and befriends them. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally planned to introduce Kuroo here again but then this chapter would be longer than the previous one and I don't like unmatched word counts for chapters. Am also very busy with uni, job hunting and being a teacher's assistant so pls bear with my slow updates IM SORRY

Hitoka often wondered if she had also acquired really bad luck as a price for a new life in this world. There was really no such thing as a free meal. With her walking stick clutched in one hand and a bag slung over her shoulder, she dragged her feet on the rocky pathway. She carefully maneuvered herself in such a way to avoid tripping and hurting herself. She still had a whole day worth of walking ahead of her and she didn’t want anything to make her delay. Besides, her goal would probably result in imminent doom anyways- why should she hurry?

A fever had broken out in the nearby village. It involved high temperatures, severe itching and the appearance of numerous rashes all over the body. Patients were described to have parts of their bodies bleeding continuously from scratching too much. And if the fever got worse, it meant certain death. To help the village and prevent such conditions to spread to her village, they needed the Aganisia Diabolocus herb which was a vital part of the cure. One could get the herb from the Capital, but it was too far from their village. The only other place one could find it was from the source.

The source just happened to be located _in_ the demon realm. However, people mentioned that an inferior breed of it was found near the border dividing the demon and human realms. The healer of her village said it would be enough for humans and stressed the importance and urgency for the herb to be brought. Somehow, Hitoka found herself being chosen for the job.

If only some more competent traveler had appeared in their village, she wouldn’t have to go on such a dangerous mission. But, there was no helping it. She would have been chosen anyways, since this was a quest and only she could accept them in the village. The task seemed simple enough: get to the border, obtain the herbs and return back. That still didn’t mean it was going to be easy; it was hardly a month since the griffon incident. The village’s weapons’ shop owner was nice enough to give her a belt on which she could hook her small dagger. She had even switched her clothes from a dress to a plain tunic and trousers with proper boots. She was as prepared as she could be.

Taking a deep breath, Hitoka steadied herself. She had to be as inconspicuous as possible so if there were any demons near the border, she could escape them. An image of a tall man with messy hair and protruding horns flashed in her mind. It wouldn’t be so bad if she ran into Kuroo Tetsurou.

She shook her head at the thought. Meeting Kuroo would be nice, but it would also mean trouble in some form. Especially since his position caused him to be the center of attention. She was better off avoiding any sort of contact. She entered a much more stable and clear ground to walk on, so she let her mind wander a bit. If she assessed both of their situations, Kuroo had gotten the tougher bit. His face flashed in her mind- that slight look of emptiness. He had been bound to something that he couldn’t change nor escape. His situation was pitiful if he didn’t enjoy it. Finally she had met someone like her, only for them to have such roles that made it nearly impossible for them to meet.

“It’s obviously straight ahead!”

Hitoka froze in her steps as she heard the yell. She blinked and saw two people quarrelling on the path ahead of her. She immediately noticed the taller one with jet black hair. He had quite a scary expression as he clutched what seemed like a map. He wore a dark green cape and had a bow slung over his shoulder along with a bag of arrows. He was glaring at his partner who had a shock of bright orange hair who was around her height. This one had some sort of protective head gear and a long sword strapped on his side.

He wore a defiant expression as he waved his hands animatedly at the taller one.

“No the map definitely says it’s the left.” The tall one argued.

“That’s not what the guy back in the village said.” The shorter one groaned.

“The map is obviously right!”

“Since when can YOU read maps?”

“Since YOU can’t!”

“Are you calling me dumb?!”

“I’m calling you a peanut, you peanut!”

“What does this even _mean?_ ”

Hitoka decided on silently passing them by and not initiating any conversation with them at all. As long as she kept her head lowered and walked briskly, she could easily avoid them, right?

“Well why don’t we ask her?!”

“Fine, prove yourself wrong!”

She should have just turned away. Hitoka gulped as the shorter boy made his way to her. Despite arguing just a mere seconds ago, he had a bright smile on his face.

“Hello, my name is Hinata Shouyou. I was wondering if you could tell us which way the demon realm is?”

The demon realm? Hitoka assessed the situation at hand. She could tell them that she was going exactly that way, or she could lie about not knowing anything and go on her way. Hinata and his friend didn’t give her the aura of ordinary travelers like the ones that stayed by her village. They seemed far too flashy and would certainly attract a lot of attention. Even if she lied, they could probably find the way and meet her and get angry. But what if she got tangled in their business too? Hitoka wanted to cry. All she needed were herbs!

“For…what reason?” Hitoka asked cautiously.

The boy blinked. “We need some material for a sword? I can’t remember what it was but we can only find it there!”

 _‘So optimistic!’_ Hitoka thought. However, both of them didn’t seem to be bothered with the idea of entering the demon realm. Could it be…that they were really strong? Could they protect her if things went haywire near the border? She didn’t want to use anyone, but the road itself wasn’t exactly safe either. All she had to do was show them the way and be off on her own way.

“I’m actually heading there myself but only till the border.”

“So is it straight or to the left?” The taller one asked.

“We go straight and at the fork we turn left.” Hitoka replied.

Both boys were stunned and none of them rose their voices. Both of them were somewhat right, and somewhat wrong. Hitoka fought the urge to smile. It was a bit endearing.

“Well…lets go together then!” Hinata yelled enthusiastically after shaking off his awkward expression. “He’s Kageyama Tobio, by the way.” He gestured to the tall boy who scowled.

Hitoka smiled. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Nice to meet you Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun! My name is Yachi Hitoka.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata and Kageyama were surprisingly really good company. Hitoka found herself walking in between them as they made their way to the border. Hinata would keep narrating their adventures and how he’d save Kageyama only for the other to refute him. There were numerous quarrels and Hitoka would have to play the role of the mediator in making them stop. Despite their conflicting feelings, Hitoka felt like she blended right in with them. The journey was certainly livelier and it helped her keep her mind off the more worrying events that could follow.

They had made camp in a clearing and laid down their sleeping bags. The fire crackled and Hitoka inched closer to the warmth. The closer they were to the border, the colder it was. The feeling itself was quite strange. Unlike the cold experienced in winters, there was this chilling sensation that made her shiver and was becoming stronger by the moment. She glanced at her companions. They had finished with dinner and Kageyama was inspecting his arrows while Hinata laid back on his sleeping bag, staring up at the sky.

So far the journey had gone smoothly with no attacks or injuries. Hitoka considered it as a huge relief considering they were so close to the demon realm. That didn’t mean she could lower her guard. No, she had to be alert for anything and everything. Kageyama had the first watch, so Hitoka decided to tuck herself in for the night. She could only be of help if she wasn’t too tired.

She was about to close her eyes when Hinata suddenly shot up into a sitting position.

“Kageyama!”

“What?” Kageyama asked without looking up from his arrow.

“Do you think we’ll meet that Demon General again?” Hinata asked.

Hitoka felt her heart skip a beat. They had met Kuroo?

“Even if we do, I won’t lose to him this time.” Kageyama replied with a grave expression.

“You’ve met Ku- the Demon General?” Hitoka caught her slip.

“Met? More like fought.” Hinata grinned. “He’s really strong, but he’s a bad person. He terrorized the town we were staying in. So, we went ahead to fight him.”

“But, he got away right?”

Hinata frowned. “Yeah and that’s the issue. We were outnumbered so we couldn’t do much. But I’m sure we can stop him this time!” He patted the sword on his side. “This sword’s strength is against evil. I got it after that incident but I’m sure I can defeat him now with this.”

“Don’t take this all for yourself.” Kageyama interrupted him. “I will be beside you in taking him down.”

Hitoka wasn’t enjoying this conversation at all. Kuroo had been terrorizing villages? Hinata and Kageyama intended to kill him? Their expressions unsettled her. They both seemed so focused on bringing an end to Kuroo.

She hoped that they didn’t cross paths with him. However, if she met Kuroo alone she would ask him about the villages. Why did Kuroo continue to play the role of the Demon General. Why would someone choose the path of evil when they knew what destruction it brought? Did he enjoy it? Did he like the power? Or was he forced to commit atrocious acts? The even bigger question lingered at the back of her mind, but she didn’t want to bring it to light.

Was Kuroo really to be trusted?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The area around the border was a barren wasteland. There were a couple of markers that seemed to indicate the division but other than that there was nothing else to note. If Hitoka remembered correctly, the original pact had declared that if a human entered the demon realm, his life was his own responsibility and vice versa for demons. Crimes committed by one in another’s land was punishable by death. However, she wondered how much of it still held true since the growing tensions between the two realms.

Nevertheless, she breathed out a sigh of relief. There was no demon in sight. There was just a road ahead which Kageyama had spotted which was supposed to lead to the border town on the demons’ side. The road held no importance to Hitoka since she just needed the herbs that were supposed to be nearby. Her job was about to be done. All she needed was enough of them and she would leave. Hinata and Kageyama could handle their mission without her anyways. Besides, she would only cause them more issues. She wasn’t so great in the fighting department.

There was still a feeling that tugged her from the inside. It made her hesitate. She was afraid. She prayed to whatever force was out there in this world to keep Kuroo away from her new friends. Both parties were powerful, but she didn’t want either of them to be hurt.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Hinata asked, snapping Hitoka out of her thoughts.

Hitoka felt her face grow hot when she realized that she was distracted. But looking around the area, she couldn’t spot the Aganisia Diabolocus. She put her bag down and went through the contents till she found the paper with the herb’s illustration. Her heart sunk when she realized there was no plant that looked like it. There was barely any vegetation here anyways! Did she come during the wrong season?

Kageyama peered over her shoulder. “We can search a bit. If not, I’ve heard there’s a market in the border town that sells many items from all over the demon realm.”

“I was told it would be here…” Hitoka frowned.

“We’ll find it! It’s important to you right?! Don’t give up!” Hinata cheered and Hitoka nearly teared up.

She was definitely going to help them in their mission after this, she owed them that much. Soon after, the three of them split up and searched the nearby areas. After an hour they met back to their original position. None of them were successful in finding the herbs.

“So… I guess we’ll have to go to the border town together?” Hinata squeaked out.

“Why are you so nervous suddenly, we had to go either way.” Kageyama snapped.

“I…I know! But it’s dangerous for Yachi-san! We only have two masks remember?!”

“Masks?” Hitoka asked. Was there a dresscode to follow prior to entering the demon realm?

“Uh…you see, there are special masks that help to hide the scent of humans. The mana from the masks conceals our true identity so that we don’t get attacked.” Hinata explained. “We both were going to enter the demon realm anyways so we only prepared two masks.”

Hitoka understood that. Of course they wouldn’t have expected a third person to be part of their party.

“You can stay here while we get the items.” Kageyama said as he took the page with the herb’s illustration. “You probably don’t have their currency either.”

Hitoka lowered her head as she felt it burn hot with embarrassment. Of course she hadn’t taken that into account! And now these guys had to go through added trouble because of her! If it weren’t for the village she would have turned back already.

“Idiot Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed angrily. “She could be in danger if she stays alone here! We can’t just _leave_ her to wait for us.”

“But, there isn’t any other way right Hinata-kun? I’ll stay back, really I owe you guys for even going to buy it for me.” Hitoka smiled helplessly.

“You can use this.” Hinata pulled out an ivory cape from his bag and draped in over Hitoka. “It has the same mana as the masks, but you’ll have to keep your face hidden.”

Hitoka blinked dumbly as she drew the cape closer to her. “Are you…are you sure?” she rasped out. “I’m not going to be in your way?”

Kageyama snorted. “If anyone’s getting in the way, it’s Hinata.”

“Hey! You’re one to talk!”

Hitoka couldn’t help but laugh. Both boys stopped when they heard her and grinned back.

“Let’s go to the demon realm.” Hinata said enthusiastically as he pulled out his mask. It had a contorted face with a couple of horns poking out from its forehead portion. Kageyama’s was no less terrifying. The face had scales and sly grin that would rattle anyone.

Hitoka wore the cape and pulled the hood to cover her face. It was hard to see, so she held Kageyama’s sleeve as they made their way, crossing into the demon realm.

She just hoped they all returned in one piece with the items they came for. It was a simple task right?

Everything would be alright. Hadn’t it been so far?

And yet, she was terrified for what waited for them ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk kuroyachi to me!
> 
> akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com  
> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> talk kuroyachi to me!
> 
> akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com  
> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter


End file.
